1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly that is adjustable in level and swivelable to provide the user with comfortable sitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 10 and 11 illustrate a conventional level-adjusting device for an armrest of a chair. The level-adjusting device includes a fixing seat 1' and an adjusting seat 2'. A retainer 3' is secured between the fixing seat 1' and the adjusting seat 2' by a screw 7' for retaining the fixing seat 1' in place. A side of the retainer 3' is born against by a spring 6' and an upper side of the retainer 3' is biased by an elastic plate 4'. A positioning plate 5' is mounted on top of the retainer 3' and the elastic plate 4'. The retainer 3' may slide along a vertical slide passage 13' in the fixing seat 1' and be selectively engaged with one of a number of positioning notches 12' in the fixing seat 1'. The retainer 3' is retained in a selected positioning notch 12' upon changing angular position of the elastic plate 4' for positioning the retainer 3' and the screw 7'. Although the device may provide the required height-adjusting function, the assembly procedure for the retainer 3' and the spring 6' as well as other elements is relatively difficult and thus has a high cost. The overall structure is weak and the adjusting movement is not reliable, as there are too many elements.